In recent years, the use of lighting devices and detection systems that operate in a variety of spectrums have become increasingly common, particularly in military, and law enforcement operations. For example, in addition to traditional “white light” devices, such as flashlights, military personnel also use colored electrical and chemical lights that emit, or are filtered to, different spectrums within the visible spectrums of light, and non-visible spectrum marking devices and illuminators.
Some of the uses for colored light include reduce visibility lighting and/or compatibility with certain night vision technologies, which can be overwhelmed by white light. Some non-visible spectrum emitters, such as those emitting Medium Wavelength IR (MWIR), Long Wavelength or Far Infrared (LWIR or FIR) light, and Short Wave Infrared (SWIR), may be used in coordination with light-enhancing/intensifying technologies, commonly known as night vision devices (NVDs). For example, infrared lasers or other non-visible illumination sources may be used to “mark” targets for personnel or systems using NVDs by reflecting the infrared or other non-visible light off of the target. In the case of infrared lasers, this can be done from a significant distance from the target. Thus, a soldier marking the target can remain relatively clandestine, without risk of the target illuminator being seen by the naked eye.
When wearing NVDs, users may also employ various non-visible light emitters to act as illumination sources for tasks such as navigation, observation, or other tasks that the user wants improved visibility for while using the NVDs.
The use of NVDs and related illumination devices is also becoming more widespread in commercial markets, such as those related to home defense/security, hunting, private investigation, and even toy and hobby uses, due primarily to the rapid reduction in the cost of NVD technology.
Military units, law enforcement agencies, civil services, and civilians also use strobes and other lights for various purposes such as to identify themselves or injured personnel, hazardous areas, and other objects or places of interest. Depending on the circumstances, or nature of the thing being marked, different lighting functions may be used for such purposes, such as different light spectrums, colors, and/or intensities. As the complexity of the modern battlefield evolves, including the rapid integration of numerous units in smaller areas, clandestine operations in close proximity to enemy units, and more and more operations taking place during hours of darkness, the need for effective marking continues to grow. For example, in certain circumstances all members of a unit may be required to activate and maintain infrared marking devices on their person while on target to allow other units, such as aircraft, etc., to clearly distinguish them from other personnel.
Furthermore, as the access to NVDs and associated emitters becomes more widespread, there is an increasing need for devices with controls that are manageable by ordinary users, who do not have the advanced training of military or law enforcement personnel.